Senior Year Assignment
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Lara Jean can see the finish line. 1 month away from getting out of high school and become a collage student, just like her big sister. She just has one more hoop to jump through and that is the famous Senior Year assignment. Not everyone is what they seemed, specially Peter Kavinsky, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Universe Hates Lara Jean.**

Lara Jean stumbled into class, knocking over someone's books in the process. "I'm sorry" she squeaked but her classmate didn't say a word. Everyone knew that Lara Jean was a klutz. They knew she stumbled and bumped into anything that got in her way. She gave the person a small apologetic smile and continue to take her seat in large room.

It was the last week of their senior year and as tradition the school would round up the students and give them one last big assignment. Every year was different. The only thing that didn't change was the theme. It was mostly to get know the people you've been in school forever, see the person beyond the label they had through the whole high school experience. Lara Jean didn't care much about it. If it didn't cost her a grade she wouldn't even be there and be in the library soaking up yet another book but there she was.

She took a seat beside her best friend Chris. She was the only person who truly bonded with her during those hard high school years. "Hey" Chris mumbles, her eyes close as she leans on her chair without a care in the world. "I don't understand why they make the seniors do this stupid assignment every year" she grumbled as Lara Jean nudge her to sit up.

"It's an assignment. Just like any other group project they force us to be in" she said with a sigh. Lara Jean label herself as a social piranha. She was always so awkward and shy. She found it really hard to work with other people, afraid they would make fun of her or worst; but it never happened. At least not in class.

Chris rolled her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something else when a screech was heard through the speakers. In front of them stood the best teacher the school had, Mrs. Lyon and beside her stood , the vice principal. Mrs. Lyon began talking about high school labels and how much it affected everyone in the room. As she pointed out the labels Lara Jean couldn't help but scan around the auditorium and see her fellow classmates. No one seemed really interested. Some kids whispered amounts themselves , while the other half lazily scroll through their phones.

Her eyes landed on Gen,as she liked to be called; busy with her 60 dollar pedicure. Next to her sat Emily, who was making the boy beside her shiver and squirm. Then she saw Lucas who seemed to be in his own little world, moving his along the music in his head. And then, just three rows in front of her was, Peter Kavinsky. High School heartthrob, captain of the lacrosse team and Lara Jean's first kiss. Lara Jean wished she was one of those girls who rolled her eyes at Peter's corny lines and charming smiles but she wasn't.

She would always pretend to do so but on the inside, she was just like every other girl in school. When they first met, Lara Jean wasn't interested, even back then Peter wasn't really her type. He was the class clown, everyone's friend and just a tiny bit fool himself. Even when they were young. If it hadn't been for that kiss on that one night on the front steps of John's house, Lara Jean wouldn't be think any different of Peter. But he did kiss her and she did end up falling for him.

Of course, that was years ago and she had very clear that she and Peter Kavinsky were never going to happen. They were too different.

And maybe once upon a time they had been good friends, but they grew up and people don't stay friends.

She stared at Peter for a second. Just taking in his completion. He was a serious guy when he wanted to be but mostly he was mysterious. He barley let people know about him but Lara Jean knew enough. Back then they had shared their secrets, hopes and dreams.

Lara Jean couldn't remember the last time she even spoke to Peter. The late night talking and the joke sharing were gone and they grew apart to so much as a glance on the hallway. Lara Jean figure he just realize how much she brought him down and he just did what was best for him.

And that made her a little angry. Angry that he thought himself too good to be her friend and she decided to hate him but of course that isn't so easy when every time their eyes locked, her heart skipped a beat and her knees would weaken.

"So tell, who you think you are?" she heard ask; bringing her attention back to the lesson, just a second before Peter's eyes landed on her. "And that's what we are going to find out" said as he turned to his wife, giving her a sweet smile, as she handed him a small bag.

"We placed in here the names of every female student in this year senior class. The boys would be picking a name and whoever they pick would be your partner for this assignment" He smiled. Lara Jean looked around confuse. What was the assignment again?

One by one the boys stood up and picked names. Deep down she hoped she would get Lucas, who even though wasn't really close to, she still consider him a friend. Lucas walked up and took out Emily's name, leaving Lara Jean to the horrible realization she had to work with a boy she would barely know or worst.

She waited and waited for her name to come out but it wasn't being called and then she saw him from the corner of the eyes. Peter and Greg finally got up to take their turn and for a moment she prayed Greg would pick her. She had worked with the boy before and he was nice and respectful but she had not such luck. "Gen" he said as he looked at the blond, the two teens shared a look and a smiled.

"Lucky" Lara Jean mumbled under her breath.

"Lara Jean" she heard her name. She didn't have to look up to see who had taken her name because she knew his voice too well. She slowly lifted her gaze to look at him and their eyes met.

Out of all the guys in her class, Peter Kavinsky was the guy she had to spend her last week with. It was then Lara Jean understood; "The Universe is punishing me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's in the Box?!

Lara Jean sigh. She couldn't believe that she had to spend a whole week with the person she had been avoiding her entire high school years. She knew it was going to be a drag but the more she waited for him to get out of the auditorium the more annoyed she got.

Finally he came around. "What took you so long?" she asked, hands on her hip and a frown on her face. Usually she was a calm person but he just brought that side of her. Peter blinked a couple of times and then smirked. That same smirked she had secretly loved all those years.

"I take it you don't even know what we are doing" he chuckled making her blush. "I was getting our supplies" he said shaking his head as he lifted up a camera and a paper. "We have to know more about each other by the end of the week and take pictures that represents the things we have in common" he explained.

Lara Jean felt a little embarrassed, it seemed that she had been the irresponsible one for the first time in her life. "Oh…" she said with a blush. Peter smirked and handed her the paper for her to see.

1\. Share something personal with your partner

a favorite movie or book

something that scares you or worries you

something from your childhood

was the first thing that came into mind when you met your partner?

a secret

your biggest regret?

8\. Where do you see yourself in 10 years?

a your most embarrassing moment

10\. Pick 10 things you like about your partner

Lara Jean sigh, again. All the question seemed pretty personal but none impossible. "We don't need a week for this" she scoffed shaking her head. "Honestly. If we sit down and talk we can get over this today and just… hey! Where are you going?" Lara Jean asked as she lifted her eyes and saw Peter already walking away. She quickly grabbed her bag that she had left on the floor and ran after him. "Hey! Are you deaf? I was calling for you" she asked angrily when she finally caught up.

"I knew you'd catch up" he said with a shrug, hanging the camera on his neck.

"Excuse me? The only reason I followed you was because we need to do this and you were walking away. So can we just sit down and get this over with?" she asked annoyed.

"We are sitting down" he simply said before continue walking. Lara Jean sigh and continue to follow him; it seemed Peter already had an idea on what to steps came to a stop when she notice that he was heading to the front exit. "We can't leave" she said, knowing very well his intentions.

"Yes we can. They never said we needed to be in school. Beside we don't have class" he said with a shrug. Lara Jean crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she said. Peter stopped and turned around.

"Then I guess you'll fail you're last assignment" he said with a shrug and kept on making his way to his car. Lara Jean stood there for a minute before she let out a frustrated groan and went after him.

"You're so frustrating" she said as she got his car.

"That's not what you use to say" he laughed. The comment took her completely by surprise, she knew exactly what he was talking about. They were so close before, the best of friends and now they were so apart from each other. She wish she could say she didn't know what happened but she knew. Gen wanted her out of the way.

Just like Peter and her, Gen and Lara Jean use to be very close and everyone knew Gen was madly in love with Peter. From the first moment Gen laid eyes on the green eyed boy, she was hooked. Although Lara Jean never really told Gen Peter had kissed her or that she had started to like him too, she suspected that Gen had somehow found out.

One day they were the best of friends, exchanging friendship bracelets and telling each other everything and the next Gen was cold and distance. Eventually Peter and Gen started dating and just like that; Peter and Lara Jean weren't friends anymore either.

If it hadn't been for Chris, Lara Jean would have spent her entire high school life alone.

"Well I was kid. I didn't know better" She said hugging her bag close to her chest as he drove off. The car ride was silent. It wasn't comfortable but instead very very awkward. It almost made her want to scream and shout but remain as cool as she could be. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked, glancing at him.

"You'll see" was all he said. Lara Jean let out another sigh and continue to be quiet. She only hoped he wasn't taking her out of town or anything. She had to do some last minute extra credit work and she wasn't about to waste her time driving around with Peter Kavinsky.

Finally the car stopped and Lara Jean peered outside. They were at the local park where they both use to spend most of their time together. "What are we doing here?" She asked annoyed but Peter didn't answer. Instead he got off the car and began to walk away. Lara Jean groaned again and followed him. "It would be a lot easier if you would just tell me" she said frustrated but yet, Peter didn't say a word. Instead he walked and walked until he stopped. Lara Jean looked at the big oak tree standing before them and remember. "Our fort" she whispered.

When they were kids Peter and she would always play Prince and Princess and the tree was their castle. The one they would run to when Prince Peter would safe her and live happily ever after but of course they hadn't been there for years. Heck Lara Jean barely remember it. Lara Jean looked down at Peter as he sat down, leaning again the tree and then patted the spot beside him. Lara Jean stared at him for a moment until she finally sat down, but she kept her distant. Just because he took her to what once had been their place didn't mean she would just forget the years she had to spend alone without him because he was too busy being popular. "So now we can start?" she asked with a sigh, taking out the paper again.

"Ask away" he said taking the camera off his chest and setting it down between them as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Lara Jean couldn't help but to be mesmerize on his calm and handsome complex. It was no secret that he was hot and she kind of hated him for that.

"Uh sure. First Question is… Share something personal with your partner" she said glancing down at the paper and then back at him.

"That's not a question" he said.

"It's what it says Peter" she said rolling her eyes.

"Pass" He said after a while.

"You can't pass" She said.

"I just did"

"Fine. We'll leave it for later" she said shaking her head. She knew he was use to getting what he wanted. All he had to do was flash his oh so charming smile and girls were doing whatever he asked them to do but she wasn't one of those girls. She was determine to get the question answered even if it killed her.

"Share your favorite movie or book" she said.

"Are any of these actual questions?" He asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at her. Lara Jean looked down at the paper and laughed.

"Not exactly" she said.

"Well this should be interesting then" he said rolling his eyes.

Lara Jean sigh and poked his arm with her pencil. "Come on, share" she urged.

Peter sigh and sat up. "How am I suppose to share a movie or a book in the middle of the park?"

Lara Jean shrugged. "You can tell me what is your favorite movie"

"I don't have one" he said, leaning back onto the tree.

"You have to have one"

"I don't have to" he groaned.

"Pick one" She said.

"Fine" he sigh. "Fight Club"

There was a brief pause before Peter opened his eyes and stared at her. "You've seen fight club, right?"

Lara Jean blinked. "No"

Peter quickly sat up, his eyes wide and crazy. "How have you never seen fight club?" Lara Jean shrugged. "You have to"

"I don't HAVE to" she said.

"Yeah, you do" he said. "It's iconic"

"I don't think you know what Iconic means"

"Come on! The first rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club" Peter quoted.

"Never heard of it" she said as she shook her head.

"What's next, you're gonna tell me you've never seen Seven?"

Lara Jean pressed her lips together and stared at the boy in front of her. "You've got to be kidding!?" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Come on! What's in the box?!" he quoted. "Brad Pitt. Seven!" he said as if repeating himself would somehow jog her memory of a movie she definitely never seen.

It was the first time in a long time Lara Jean had seen Peter actually come out of his shell. He looked so free and carefree. Not to mention that crazy eye look he had going on was definitely making her laugh.

The song of her soft giggling made Peter stop. He watched the petite girl shake with a contagious laughter. He picked up the camera and placed it right in his face before snapping a picture.

"I didn't know you could be such a dork!" she laughed, her cheeks flushed.

Peter smiled. "There a lot of things you don't know about me" he said and she wondered what he meant. She was about to asked when he quickly changed the subject. "Your turn" he said leaning back against the tree.

Lara Jean felt herself smile before she turned around and started searching through her bag pack. "This is my favorite book" she said, holding up a hard cover black book with blue writing on the side. He could see some water damage on the side of the pages and could see a little small tear on the side. All suggestions that no only had she read it more than once but that she took it everywhere she went.

"What is it called?" he asked.

"Rules of Attraction" She answered.

"And what is it about?"

"Well it's a second book on a three book series. This book is about the middle brother of the Fuentes trio and how he falls in love with this girl who basically keeps him in place" she explained.

As she spoke, a smile slipped her face and Peter could tell how much she loved the story. Her eyes snapped to his and a blush started showing on her cheeks. "I know it sounds super lame but it's my favorite" she shrugged.

"I don't think it's super lame" he said, shaking his head.

For a moment, they stay just like that. They look at each other with a small smile, like they had found something they had lost. Lara Jean could feel the butterflies flying around her stomach but she couldn't allow herself to fall for it and she broke the eye contact, looking back down at the paper.

"Third question is… Admit something that scares you or worries you" she said.

Peter stared at her for a little longer before he sigh. "Pass" he said.

"Are you going to pass on every question that is personal?" she asked annoyed. Moment gone.

"Yes" He said. "I don't see a reason I have to share that with you" he said.

"Then we are done" she said standing up. Peter quickly sat up, his eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that every question we have left are personal and you won't answer them. I have a lot of things to do and I'm not going to waste my time begging for you to answer a question" she said taking her bag and throwing the paper at him. "Bye Peter" she said.

"Wait…" he tried to say but she was already walking away. She was so disappointed in how things had turned out. Deep inside she wished he would have been braver. Or that maybe she would see a glimpse on the boy she use to spend her Saturday nights with but Peter had changed and she had to accept that. He just wasn't that boy anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Lara Jean's Hero**

Lara Jean decided that failing this last assignment wouldn't really affect her that much. Not to mention she wasn't even sure if it even counted for an actual grade.

She wouldn't stand for Peter's easy going, nonchalant attitude. If she was doing this assignment she wanted to do it right. She hated things being half way done.

Once she made it home, she dropped her bag on the table and ransacked through the fridge until she found a bottle of her favorite Korean yogurt. She took one small swig before closing the fridge and heading over to her room.

She threw herself on her bed, eyes focus on the fan above her. Regret started to sink in. Had she been a little too harsh? The question were a little too personal and it wasn't like she could blame Peter for not wanting to just shower her with all his deepest darkest secrets.

With a groan, she rolled herself to her stomach while getting her phone from her pocket. She reach over her nightstand, placing her yogurt safely away from her clumsy self and bringing her full attention to her phone.

She started going through her contacts. She could've sworn she had somehow saved his number one time. She was about to get to the letter P when she heard a light tap coming from her window.

She lifted her gaze and gasped when she saw Peter holding on to a very small branch. "What the heck?!" she exclaimed, quickly scrambling to her feet and running towards the window to open it. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm scared of becoming my father" Peter said as he swiftly landed inside her room.

"Are you crazy? You could've fallen and died" She exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. She could feel her heart beating so hard against her chest.

"I had it under control" he said giving her one of those famous Peter smile.

Lara Jean rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What are you doing here Peter?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"Finishing the assignment" he said, taking out the assignment sheet from his back pocket. "The third question. Admit something that scares you or worries you. I'm scared of becoming my father" he repeated.

Lara Jean stared at him, shocked. She couldn't believe was actually opening up and to her. Especially about his father. "Peter…" she tried to say but he quickly lifted his hand.

"Your turn" he said, shaking his head. She notice how vulnerable and scared he looked. She could tell that it was something that constantly haunted him and made him feel insecure. She had never seen this side of him.

She never really thought he could feel this way. Peter might have been smooth and sometimes flirty but he definitely wasn't his dad. The only girl he had ever been with was Gen and he was loyal.

If it hadn't been for her breaking up with him on their junior year, they probably would still be together. Peter was loyal and from what she had seen from far away; a good boyfriend.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't think he could ever be like his father but she knew better. If there was something Peter did not like talking about; was his father.

Lara Jean sigh and sat back down on her bed. "I am afraid that I will end up alone" she admitted as she avoided his gaze.

"That's crazy" Peter said but Lara Jean didn't look up. She knew it was mostly her fault she hadn't felt a true connection with someone. She hid behind her big emotional wall and although she yearned for a chance to experience love, she was too afraid to actually bring herself to try.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

Lara Jean shrugged but when her action was met by silence she looked up. "No one really has been interested in me like that"

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Now I know that's a lie" He said accusingly. "I know for a fact that Martinez asked you out for homecoming last year and you said no"

Lara Jean blushed. "What, are you keeping taps on my life?" she tried to brush it off.

"I'm serious, Covey" He said.

Lara sigh, defeated. "Okay. If we are being honest it's just a lot easier to imagine how everything will be" She said.

"I don't understand"

"Well…" she paused. "Like when you read a romance book. The way everything is written everything is so magical and perfect and well I know that real life isn't exactly like that"

"How would you know if you've never tried?" He asked.

She felt herself blush again. "I don't know. I guess I'm just…"

"Scared?" Peter finished. She offered him a small smile and nodded. "You're a beautiful, talented and funny. You deserves your own love story" he said; his eyes focus on her.

"You think so" She said, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"I know so" He said.

They smiled at each other, no other words exchange. It felt like nothing and everything had changed at the same time.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Peter clear his throat, his eyes quickly avoiding hers.

"What was the first question?" he asked. He started walking around, roaming around her room, picking up small knickknacks she had laying around.

"Share something personal with your partner" she said looking over at Peter.

Peter paused, his eyes fixed on a small ceramic turtle Lara Jean had laying on her desk. Carefully he picked it up and twirled around between his fingers. "My dad still comes over to my house" he mumbled under his breath.

"Your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. His eyes were focus on the little turtle in his hand.

"But isn't he…?"

"Married? He is" he said. "To another woman but he comes around every week. At least twice a week. He plays with my mom's heart. Telling her he still loves her and that he wished he wouldn't have left" he murmured. "She keeps thinking that he's going to leave his new family for her but I know he isn't. He just had a baby with this woman" he said.

Lara Jean looked down at her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. She remembers the day she found out about Peter's dad leaving. The whole town gossip how he had gotten some waitress from across town pregnant and how he was leaving his wife and two boys for the woman. She had never seen Peter so embarrassed. Usually he carried himself with pride. Chin up high, chest puffed but for about a month Peter shielded himself from the world.

If they had been good friend back then, she would have been there for him but they had stopped being friends and whenever she got close to Peter, Gen would send her away.

She couldn't imagine the pain and humiliation Peter went through.

"I think my dad is starting to date" she blurted out.

Peter tilted his head to look at her. "What?"

"My dad… I think he's dating someone" she said.

"Oh…"

"I know it doesn't compare..." she mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid that she even mention it. "I just never thought..." she trailed off.

"You never imagine your dad with no one else but your mom" He finished for her.

Lara Jean looked up just to find herself looking to his eyes. A small smile manage to escape her lips and Peter smiled back.

He placed the turtle back on the desk and made his way to the bed, sitting right next to her. "Are you happy for him?" he asked.

"I am" she said, playing with her fingers. "It's just hard to get used to it"

"You know, just because he's dating someone else doesn't mean he stopped loving your mom" he said.

"I know" she sigh. "I know that mom would want him to move on but I've gotten so use to being just being us" she shrugged.

"I get it" he said.

Lara Jean smiled at him and he smiled right back. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Lara Jean looked away.

"Um… share something about your childhood" she decided to continue.

"Anything?" he asked and she nodded.

"It doesn't say something specific" she shrugged.

"Once upon a time, if I remember correctly it was 5th grade in the middle of lunch a small little Asian girl was being bullied because instead of playing like the rest of us, she was in a corner reading a book" he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lara Jean could feel her heart quickening with his story. She knew exactly what he was talking about because she was that little girl. "You remember the first time we met" she giggled.

"Oh?" he asked turning his head towards her. "You don't?" he asked with a smirk.

"I remember that the little girl was getting picked on and this scrawny little boy with a massive hero complex came and tried to defend me but ended up getting beat up as well" She laughed and he joined in.

"Oh yeah" he laughed. "But after that the little girl got up and went up to him and helped him up. She had a big old smile on her face, with a tooth missing might I add, and kiss his cheek and said…"

"You're my hero" Lara Jean finished for him. They stared at each other again with a smile. Both remembering that day. The day that it had all started.

"What happened to us?" he asked and Lara Jean's smile fell.

"You became popular and I remained being me" she said with a shrug. Peter stared at her and then looked away.

"It's getting pretty late" he said jumping out of the bed and stretching.

"Oh" she said as she looked over at the clock.

"9:09PM" it read.

"I didn't realize how late it was" she said as she got off the bed.

"Yeah" he yawned. "Your dad might come home soon and I don't think he would be too happy to see me in your room, alone"

Lara Jean blushed. She hadn't even thought about it. "Yeah, you should go" she agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said, starting to make his way out the room.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"To continue to assignment" he said.

"Right" she said. Peter laughed and continue making his way downstairs. Lara Jean followed him out of her house and stood in the terrace, watching him go to his car.

"Have a good night Covey" he shouted from his car.

"Good Night Peter" She said.

They waved at each before Peter drove off. Lara Jean couldn't keep the smile away from her face. Maybe this assignment wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
